


Commander Morrison

by demonipsimus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, SMOOCHING HELL YEAH, also jack can be young or old its up to you, reader can be whatever gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: You get locked in a cupboard with your boss and end up getting some things off your chest.





	Commander Morrison

‘We should get out of here soon, it’s getting stuffy.’

The Strike Commander’s voice was rough like sandpaper. For most of the time you were around him, he was barking orders to you and your comrades, but now… he spoke with a hushed, almost dulcet tone. It was like music to your ears.

You’d always had a huge crush on him, ever since you had first laid eyes on his athletic physique, first heard that deep, masculine voice. Despite your wishful daydreaming, you’d always assumed that he thought of you only professionally. You’d caught him staring once or twice, but you’d taken it to mean that you were doing something wrong.

It was almost as if fate had led to this moment. You’d just wrapped up a mission, and were about to head back to the dropship to meet with your fellow members of Overwatch. Both you and the Strike Commander had gotten separated from the group, and as you’d both been scoping out the area, you’d managed to get locked in a tiny tech cupboard room together. Somehow. Now you were squashed together rather uncomfortably. You’d managed to call through to the others to come and free you, but you’d been told that it would take a short while to find the keycard to lift the electronic lock. You’d been staring at each other awkwardly for the past minute or so. Perhaps he’d realised that you had feelings and was about to chew you out for it. Why was he holding back, though? In any other situation, he’d have launched into a lecture about ‘protocol’ and ‘professionalism’ by now. He was oddly silent in this moment, however, which only served to make you feel increasingly awkward as the seconds ticked by.

‘Y-yes sir.’

‘Why do you always look at me like that, soldier?’

Oh no. Had he noticed your mannerisms? Had you been too obvious? This was just going to make everything worse. He’d never talk to you civilly again.

‘I don’t… I don’t understand.’

‘Always giving me that stare like a lost puppy, as if you’re hiding something.’

You felt a blush rise to your face, and before you could stammer out some sort of excuse he continued.

‘If you’ve got something to say, soldier, spit it out.’

He leaned closer, and you could feel the warmth of his body heat in the cramped space, turning your face a deeper red.

‘I’m so sorry, sir, I’ll never do anything like this again. I just… I think you’re… it’s embarrassing, sir.’

His eyes glanced to the side for a second as if he were thinking, then back to you. Leaning back what little distance he could to get some space, he took off his heavy coat and mask and motioned for you to do the same after casting them to the ground. He was right, it was getting pretty stuffy, not to mention your body was starting to feel hot all over anyway. Now your mask was off, your blushing expression was exposed to him, and you subtly tried to hide your face.

‘Look, we might be in here for some time, might as well make conversation. Now, what’s eating at you, soldier?’

‘I don’t want to s-seem unprofessional.’

A gloved hand turned your face to meet his. His expression shifted when he saw how flustered you were, from his usual mildly disgruntled look to one more akin to realisation.

‘Us working together isn’t going to be a problem, is it soldier?’

‘I’m so sorry, s-sir. You’re just so… so...’

Shame was washing over you, and you couldn’t fight the teardrop that welled at one of your eyes. He brushed it off your face in a gesture that was too gentle for you to ever have expected coming from Commander Morrison.

‘Look, soldier, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t…’ 

His voice trailed off mid-sentence.

‘If you hadn’t what, sir?’

‘It doesn’t matter. Look, let’s keep things…’ his eyes glossed over your facial features, ‘professional, okay?’

Your face tilted a little to meet where his hand still hadn’t moved away from your cheek, in an involuntary gesture. His thumb brushed over your cheek ever so slightly.

‘Sir…’

He sighed and leaned closer to your face again, although this time his warm breath tickled your lips and your heart fluttered with want.

‘Call me Jack…’

His free arm snaked around your back and pulled you closer so that your lips met. His were so soft; they felt like heaven so tenderly pressed against yours. The Commander’s mouth moved gently, kissing you over and over. One of your arms moved to rest over his shoulder, and he tightened his grip in approval. Your other hand motioned to play with his hair; he made a small, pleased grunt mid-kiss in response.

After a while he ran his fingers over your cheek again and ran his tongue over your lips, testing to see whether or not you wanted it. You did. Opening your mouth with a flustered sigh, you welcomed its soft warmth into your mouth. Your boss was so good at this, which didn’t surprise you. A man as dashing as the Strike Commander must have had his fair share of experience. He tasted of the spearmints that he sucked whenever he was riled or stressed in the field, and that combined with the heat of his body and the aftershave scent on his clothes made your senses drunk with desire. 

‘Jack…’ you moaned breathily.

He growled and pushed you back against the wall of the cupboard, and his hands trailed over your chest and waist. He’d been wanting this as long as you had.

‘This is so wrong… against every rule…’ he whispered between soft kisses to your neck. 

‘I love it,’ you whimpered without thinking.

He sucked at the part of your neck that met your shoulder, and you moaned with want. When he had left a suitably dark lovebite he withdrew and returned his attention to your eager lips.

This time he let out intermittent grunts and moans as the pair of you made out passionately against the wall. His wandering hands made you squirm, and you were both getting lost in the moment, lost in each other… this was way more satisfying than any fantasy you’d ever conjured up in your head. You felt something poking at your crotch, and it was without thought that you moved your hand down and pressed it to his growing erection. You were met with a lusty growl from your boss. His earlier statement had been correct, this was wrong. It just felt so right, though.

‘Oh, Jack… Jack!’ you squeaked as he grabbed a handful of your ass.

‘I love it when you say my name…’

A sound at the door made you both jump as far apart as you could in a split second. You’d never expected that his cheeks could go such a bright pink, but he was blushing just as much as you at the thought of being caught in the act.

It was just your luck that the person to open the door would be your best friend in your unit. It didn’t take long for her to glance from your blushing faces to your bruised neck, and then to the faint saliva trail still connecting your mouths. At least she couldn’t get a glimpse of his arousal from this current angle. Still, everything looked pretty incriminating. She clapped her hands to her open mouth in shock.

This was going to take some explaining.


End file.
